harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pomona Sprout
Professor Pomona Sprout (b. 15 May, 1931 or 1941) was a witch who worked as Head of Hufflepuff House and Head of the Herbology department at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She attended the school in her youth, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and excelled at Herbology. Some time after her graduation, Sprout returned to Hogwarts to teach. Professor Sprout opposed Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. In 1993, she brewed the Mandrake Restorative Draught for those who were petrified by Slytherin's Monster. She also opposed Dolores Umbridge and her tyranny over the school in the 1995-1996 school year, which the rest of the staff were happy to join her in doing, voted for the school to remain open after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and assisted in ousting Severus Snape in 1998. Sprout took a group of students to the battlements during the Battle of Hogwarts and threw Devil's Snare and various other dangerous plants onto the invading Death Eaters. She ultimately survived the War and had retired by 2017, with Neville Longbottom replacing her in the post of Herbology teacher. Her life after that is unknown. Biography Early life approaching Hogwarts Castle.]] Pomona Sprout was born into a wizarding family of unknown degree on 15 May in 1931 or 1941. She presumably purchased her wand from Diagon Alley at the age of eleven, prior to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House upon her arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was eleven years old, in either 1942 or 1952. Sprout excelled at Herbology, which was probably taught by Professor Herbert Beery at the time,The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Albus Dumbledore on "''The Fountain of Fair Fortune"'' and likely achieved a high-graded O.W.L. in the subject, maybe even a N.E.W.T. as well. Pomona and Minerva McGonagall's student time at Hogwarts overlapped by two years. The two students enjoyed an excellent relationship both then and in later years. Sometime after graduating, Sprout returned to the school to teach, becoming the Herbology professor. Career at Hogwarts Earlier years At some point after her graduation in either 1949 or 1959, Sprout returned to Hogwarts as a member of the Herbology department. She taught her classes in the greenhouses at the back of the castle and used one of the greenhouses as office.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBC versionAt an unknown time, Professor Sprout became Head of Department and Head of Hufflepuff House. Professor Sprout used to bring the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) from the Herbology greenhouses to decorate Hufflepuff Basement. This was one of the reasons why Hufflepuffs were often very good in her subject.Pottermore introduction for Hufflepuffs (transcription available here) Professor Sprout was Nymphadora Tonks's Head of House"What houses were Tonks and Myrtle in?" at J.K. Rowling's official site in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Sprout did not make her a prefect in her fifth year due to her inability to behave herself.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley) However, Tonks presumably surprised Sprout after she earnt at least five N.E.W.Ts in her seventh year. Sometime in between 1987 and 1990, Gabriel Truman, a third year at the time, got into a duel with a Ravenclaw Prefect who argued that the famous Arithmancer Bridget Wenlock must have been in his own house, not Hufflepuff, as she was in fact. Gabriel felt he deserved a week's worth of detentions for his own actions, but Professor Sprout went easy on him, sending him off with a warning and a box of coconut ice. Protecting the Philosopher's Stone Professor Sprout was still teaching at Hogwarts by the 1991-1992 school year. Just before the start of the new school year, Albus Dumbledore trusted her to contribute to the defences of the Philosopher's Stone Chambers.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 14 (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) : a chamber filled with Devil's Snare]] Sprout, being the Herbology Professor, planted a large amount of Devil's Snare in her Chamber, which broke the fall of the one trying to get the Stone but also tried to kill them. The trick was to use fireHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) or sunlightHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 27 (Through the Trapdoor) to force the Snare into retreat. That year, she taught her first years three times a week in Greenhouse One, and taught them how to care for various herbs and fungi. The first lesson focused in recognising plants found in the Hogwarts grounds, using a copy of the Ingredient Encyclopedia as a reference. Other lessons covered the Severing CharmHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PS2 version and the Incendio Charm.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PS1 version Sprout also lectured her students about specific plants, such as Devil's Snare. That year, Sprout met the famous Harry Potter who was among the first-years she taught. Re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets s in the 1992-1993 school year.]] The following year, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley drove a bewitched car into the school's Whomping Willow. As the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout was in charge of doctoring the damaged tree by wrapping bandages around the broken branches. - Chapter 6 (Gilderoy Lockhart) On the first day of term, Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, gave her useless pointers and made out that he was a better Herbologist than her. Sprout was made unhappy further when Lockhart took Harry out of the lesson to speak to him. That day, she taught her second years how to re-pot a new growth of Mandrake. After Mrs Norris, the cat belonging to Argus Filch, was found petrified, Professor Dumbledore decided that they were to use a Mandrake Restorative Draught to cure her.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) Professor Sprout was put in charge of maturing her Mandrakes until they could be chopped up, stewed and used by Potions Master Severus Snape for the draught. Sprout attended the Quidditch match between the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, sat high up in the stands by Potions Master Severus Snape, Charms Master Filius Flitwick, librarian Irma Pince and Governor Lucius Malfoy.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) - Chapter 15 (Rogue Bludger) at the End-of-Term Feast in 1993.]] By the end of the year the Mandrakes had reached maturity and the Mandrake Restorative Draught was completed and administered to those who were petrified; Mrs Norris, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater and the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) At the End-of-Term Feast, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the school applauded Sprout for her contribution in the brewing of the Mandrake Draught.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) - Chapter 36 (Welcome Back) Sirius Black's Escape The next school year, was relatively uneventful at Hogwarts. On 16 October, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had Herbology class together, and Sprout taught them how to harvest Puffapod beans.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) During the same year, Sirius Black, a "dangerous mass-murderer", escaped from Azkaban and tried to get into Hogwarts. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 3 (The Knight Bus) It is unknown if she learned that Sirius Black was innocent at the time. On Christmas, Pomona Sprout was one of the thirteen Christmas Feast attendants.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 11 (The Firebolt) Triwizard Tournament At the Start-of-Term Feast of the 1994–1995 school year, Professor Sprout sat next to Aurora Sinistra, the professor of Astronomy, and was seen talking to her. On the first lesson of the school year, Sprout taught her fourth year students how to squeeze pus from Bubotubers. By the end of the lesson, each student had collected several pints, which Sprout gave to Poppy Pomfrey, the school matron, since it could be used to remedy acne.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 13 (Mad-Eye Moody) At some point early on in the school year, Professor Sprout told Bartemius Crouch Jr. (impersonating the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody) how good Neville Longbottom was at Herbology. "Moody" then lent Neville some books on plants and fungi called Magical Water Plants of the MediterraneanHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 14 (The Unforgivable Curses) and another called Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) - Chapter 12 (The Hungarian Horntail) That school year the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts and one of the Triwizard Champions was sixth year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 16 (The Goblet of Fire) whom Sprout knew very well. Cedric was not the only Hogwarts Champion; Harry Potter had mysteriously been entered into the Tournament. As such, Professor Sprout seemed to act somewhat distant towards Harry.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 18 (The Weighing of the Wands) On Christmas Day, Professor Sprout attended the Yule Ball where she danced with Headmaster Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 23 (The Yule Ball) At the end of the year Cedric Diggory was murdered on Lord Voldemort's orders.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 32 (Flesh, Blood and Bone) Sprout spoke with Amos Diggory and his wife, since she knew their son best as Head of his House. She attended the Memorial Feast in Cedric's memory''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' - Chapter 37 (The Beginning) and believed Harry and Dumbledore's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 27 (Seen and Unforeseen) Second Wizarding War High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge .]]The following school year, Dolores Umbridge was made Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts by the Ministry of Magic in accordance to the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 15 (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) Umbridge was despised by the majority of the staff, including Sprout. The Gryffindor O.W.L.-level class was lectured by Professor Sprout on the importance of the examinations during their first Herbology class.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 13 (Detention with Dolores) Sprout also had the students make a practical exercise which involved using dragon dung fertiliser. She also set them a long essay for the following lesson. Sometime this year, Sprout held career consultations with her Hufflepuff fifth-years.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Careers Advice) During this school year, Professor Sprout also held mock O.W.L.s on the Herbology Greenhouses for those wanting to revise for the exams.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) After Harry Potter took part in an interview for The Quibbler about the events at Little Hangleton the previous June, he was put in detention by Professor Umbridge.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Seen and Unforseen) The rest of the teaching staff, however, found the interview an act of bravery on Harry's behalf and, being forbidden of discussing it per the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six, found other ways to express their feelings; Pomona awarded Harry a large amount of house points for passing her a watering can. in 1995.]] The teachers' capability of teaching was examined by Umbridge, as part of her duties as High Inquisitor. Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor, was sacked and almost dragged out of the Castle by Umbridge. Albus Dumbledore, finding a loophole in one of the Educational Decrees, allowed the sacked Trelawney to remain occupying her premises on the North Tower. Trelawney was escorted back to the Castle by Sprout, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. Sprout managed to show Professor Umbridge her teaching capability and avoided being sacked herself. She was later relieved to have Umbridge removed from the school and welcomed Professor Dumbledore back as Headmaster. 1996-1997 and Battle of the Astronomy Tower While giving out the student timetables on 2 September, Professor McGonagall remarked that Sprout was going to be delighted to see Neville Longbottom back with an Outstanding O.W.L. in Herbology that school year.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 9 (The Half-Blood Prince) To start off the year, she taught her sixth years about various extremely dangerous plants, and permitted them to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula bit them from behind.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 11 (Hermione's Helping Hand) Not long after, Sprout had her sixth year class harvesting Snargaluff pods. She chided Harry, Ron and Hermione for being slow; as they were still strapping on their protective gear (and talking), while Neville had already harvested his first pod. The trio's first pod bounced free while they were trying to open it, and rebounded off the glass roof of the greenhouse, knocking Professor Sprout's battered hat off.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 14 (Felix Felicis) In late April of that school year, Sprout helped the new Potions master, Horace Slughorn picking some potion herbs. She left towards her Greenhouses after she had collected enough for Slughorn's third year class, with some to spare.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 22 (After the Burial) Slughorn also proceeded to steal some Venomous Tentacula leaves while Sprout was not around.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) - Chapter 22 's funeral.]] At the end of the year, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower took place, with the Death Eaters invading Hogwarts and fighting against the students, teachers, Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Sprout likely participated, as did Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince) After Professor Dumbledore's death, Sprout met with fellow staff members Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid to discuss the future of Hogwarts. She was a staunch advocate of keeping the school open, stating that Dumbledore would have wanted it so. She also supported the suggestion that Dumbledore should be laid to rest at Hogwarts, though no Headmaster has ever received a burial there before.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 29 (The Phoenix Lament) Sprout attended Dumbledore's funeral and led the Hufflepuffs down to the grounds where the ceremony was held, looking cleaner than she ever had been before; without a single patch on her usually battered hat.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) Voldemort's infiltration of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, as Headmaster of Hogwarts.]] On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) By the next school year, Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts while his fellow Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow became the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers respectively.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic Is Might) Despite the school now in the grasp of Lord Voldemort, or perhaps because of it, Professor Sprout returned to the castle to teach and protect the students.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) The Carrows were put in charge of all discipline and punishments, though Sprout and the staff never sent students to them if they could avoid it. She also, with the other Heads of House, tried to protect the pupils from Alecto and Amycus.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) intervene during the ousting of Severus Snape.]] One night, after being woken up by Minerva McGonagall's cat patronous, Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn, and, still in their night-clothes, went to find out what she wanted. They found Minerva McGonagall duelling Snape to the death, and, after being defeated, Snape then ran into a classroom, chased by Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall, and flew out of the window, escaping them. Aware that Lord Voldemort would soon attack the castle, Sprout and the other professors set to defend the school and the students. Sprout retreated to the greenhouses, collecting various dangerous plants, and, with the help of a dozen of her students (namely Neville Longbottom), lobbed Mandrakes and everything else over the battlements and onto the Death Eaters. She took a troop of of-age students up to the Astronomy Tower, where they could easily work spells and drop plants such as Venomous Tentaculas and Snargaluffs. During the hour-long break in the Battle, Sprout helped treating wounded fighters in the Great Hall.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Sprout also witnessed the duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort in the Great Hall and, after Voldemort's spell rebounded on him, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall all reached to hug Harry at the same time, while everyone else joined in.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) A celebration feast was later held, but no one sat in their proper house tables; teachers, parents and students were all jumbled up. Sprout sat by Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn, chatting and drinking a cup of tea. Later life Sprout presumably remained teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Herbology professor, though by 2017 she had been replaced by Neville Longbottom. Physical description Professor Sprout was described as being a squat little witch with short, grey, wavy hair. She usually wore a patched and battered hat. Her clothes were noted to almost always be covered in dirt and earth, as were her dirty fingernails. Sprout also almost always had a smile on her face. Personality and traits Professor Sprout was noted to be very cheerful, positive and loyal, but was also very professional and just and would chide her students if necessary. Thus, Sprout possessed all of the virtues and aspects belonging to Hufflepuff House. She was kind and nurturing to the students, and surely encouraged Neville Longbottom's penchant for Herbology because he was anxious to show her his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 10 (Luna Lovegood) She also seemed horrified when she learnt that Ginny Weasley had been kidnapped by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk and taken into the Chamber of Secrets, clasping her shaking hand over her mouth in shock. Professor Sprout was also very brave always ready to fight for her side. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she didn't question McGonagall's decision to defend Hogwarts, but immediately sought to provide whatever assistance she could, collecting various dangerous plants to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) Magical abilities and skills *'Herbologist': As the professor of Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Sprout was a skilled Herbologist. Her talents ranged from taking care of harmless plants, such as Umbrella Flowers and Puffapods, to more dangerous ones, such as Whomping Willows, Mandrakes and Snargaluffs. *'Transfiguration': Professor Sprout has shown the ability to conjure flames. This shows that she had knowledge in transfiguration, as Conjuration is a branch of that type of magic. *'Charms': As the Professor of Herbology, Professor Sprout was well versed in Herbology-related Charms. For instance she mastered the Incendio spell,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version as well as Incendio DuoHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PS1 version Lumos Solem and the Severing Charm.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PC version She was also able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus an advanced piece of magic. *'Potioneer': As the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Sprout had a skill in potion making as she was highly familiar and accustomed to the various ingredients required for potion making. *'Duelling': Professor Sprout also had at least a fair amount of skill in duelling since she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. Also during that battle, she took a troop of students up to the Astronomy Tower, which was noted to be a great place to work spells. Alongside co-workers Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, Pomona was able to chase powerful wizard Severus Snape out of Hogwarts. Relationships Minerva McGonagall ]] The relationship between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout dates back to the 1940s, when both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two students mantained an excellent relationship, which was kept well into their adulthood. When Dolores Umbridge stood to speak during the 1995 Welcoming Feast after her introduction by Headmaster Dumbledore, the two professors were both taken aback at this, and even exchange glances of disapproval.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 11 (The Sorting Hat's New Song) Furthermore, during the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, Pomona was shown to have similar traits and the same views on protecting the Castle against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Neville Longbottom Pomona was always friendly with Neville Longbottom; she was quite impressed with his skill in Herbology. According to Alastor Moody (Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr. in disguise), Sprout told him that Neville had a natural skill for Herbology.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 14 (The Unforgivable Curses) In return, Neville always respected Sprout as one of his favourite teachers. In 1995, Neville became excited in the prospect of showing her his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Neville helped Sprout to use Devil's Snare, Mandrakes, Venomous Tentacula, and Snargaluff pods to attack the Death Eaters in the last battle. Neville eventually succeeded Professor Sprout as the Herbology teacher. Cedric Diggory .]] Because Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff student, Professor Sprout knew him well. When Harry Potter became the second Hogwarts champion in 1994, he felt that she had became distant with him as she was supporting Cedric. When Cedric Diggory was killed, she spoke to his parents, as she knew him best. Harry Potter in his student years.]] Pomona was usually kind to Harry Potter (as well as to his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley). During the Triwizard Tournament, however, Sprout became somewhat distant towards Harry Potter as she thought he was stealing Cedric Diggory's protagonism as Hogwarts Champion. After Diggory's death, Sprout became kinder to Harry once again. Professor Sprout rewarded twenty house points to Harry Potter for his bravery in speaking out shortly after the publication of his interview on The Quibbler about the return of Lord Voldemort, saying that she was giving them to him for passing her a plant pot (defying the position of the Ministry of Magic and Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts) In May, 1998, Sprout helped defend Hogwarts to give time for Harry to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Hogwarts staff Professor Sprout possibly had a good relationship with the most of Hogwarts staff. Despite her respective relationship with Minerva McGonagall, Sprout also respected very much Albus Dumbledore. After the Headmaster's death, Sprout was distraught. She was always friendly with Filius Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor. Both Sprout and Flitwick supported Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, although they were not official members. After the death of Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sprout (along with others) sat and discussed about it and about Severus Snape's disloyalty. The next year, they both tried to protect the students from Amycus and Alecto Carrow and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. Sprout also appeared to be friendly with Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master. In 1997, Sprout helped Slughorn pick some potion herbs. She left towards her Greenhouses after she had collected enough for Slughorn's third year class, with some to spare. Slughorn also proceeded to steal some Venomous Tentacula leaves while Sprout was not around. However, he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts with Sprout. Other Hogwarts staff that she had a good relationship with were: Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse, Argus Filch, the caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Etymology In Roman mythology, Pomona was the goddess of fruit trees, gardens and orchards."Pomona" at Wikipedia Sprout is a verb meaning "to begin to grow, shoot forth, as a plant from a seed"."Sprout" at the Wiktionary Behind the scenes as Pomona Sprout in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. ]] *Sprout is portrayed by British actress Miriam Margolyes in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *The first physical appearance of Professor Sprout in media was in the PC/PS1 video game of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. This was long before any actress had been cast as Sprout, so her appearance was completely different from the later films and games. On the PC version, Sprout appeared as a short, not-really-overweight witch with straight black hair pulled back in a bun, a cheery face and emerald green robes. On the PS1 version, she was featured as a short witch (just a bit taller then the eleven-year old Harry Potter) wearing her red hair in a long plait down her back. *During most of the first six books, Sprout was the only Head of House whose name was not an alliteration. This was changed when Horace Slughorn replaced Severus Snape as Head of Slytherin House in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Up until the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1, she was also the only Head of House (with the exception of Slughorn, who was first introduced in the sixth installment) who had not appeared in all the films. *In the books Professor Sprout is described as having grey, flyaway hair while in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 she is depicted as having short, curly hair. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, during the time between the first part and the second part of the Battle, Pomona was seen helping Madam Pomfrey taking care of some students near the tables. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, plants are seen attacking giants at the beginning of the battle. This could be a part of Professor Sprout's protection. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, when Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn and Molly Weasley are putting up the shields, a chain of spells can be seen coming from the herbology classroom. This could be Professor Sprout casting the spell to help protect the school quickly as Voldemort and his Death Eaters are coming to the castle. *In early German and European Portuguese translations of the first book, Professor Sprout was referred to as a male, even though chapter 8 refers to her as a "dumpy little witch". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' minifigure.]] *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix '' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' Notes and references es:Pomona Sprout de:Pomona Sprout fr:Pomona Chourave it:Pomona Sprite ru:Помона Стебль fi:Pomona Verso nl:Pomona Stronk pl:Pomona Sprout Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Sorted in the 20th century Category:Wizards Category:Herbology department Category:Ousting of Severus Snape participants Category:Protectors of the Philosopher's Stone Category:Professors